It's All Over
by Silver-Pheonix74
Summary: Takao is too "blind" to see that he's completely obsessive over Kai. Even Kai thinks so too. However, slowly, Takao comes to realize this... What would he do? KaiTaka, OoC/AU-ish.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **Takao is too "blind" to see that he's completely obsessive over Kai. Even Kai thinks so too. However, slowly, Takao comes to realize this... What would he do? KaiTaka, OoC/AU-ish, Takao's PoV.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character Insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Pairing(s): **KaiTaka ( Kai X Takao ). Hints of Max X Hitomi and Rei X Mao.

**Note(s):** I got inspired to write this by a fic that I read where one character goes insane because his partner was abusing him, and... Well, I can't tell you the ending there, because it'll give away the ending I have planned for this fic. Sorry, but I also got inspired by the song, "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace. I decided to transfer the lyrics into a fic, which will be this fic.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV ( Age 16/2-years-ago )**

"Say Kai... Could you... Go out with me?"

"What?"

"I'm asking because... Well, I'm questioning my sexual orientations, ya know? I wanna know if I like guys are not."

"Hn. I'll give it a try."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So, when can we go out on a date?"

"Tomorrow. Meet me by the river."

"Alright then... So, can I... Kiss you, or whatever?"

"... No. Not yet."

"Alright then."

Silence.

Did I seriously just ask Kai out. _Kai_, the most anti-social person I know, and the most serious and meanest? He's a complete jack-ass. Why in the hell did I ask him out, anyways? Was it because I was desperate to ask _someone_ out? Sure, like I said, I am questioning my sexual orientation, but there are other way to explore that. Ulg. _Kai_. I must've been desperate, because I _did_ ask him out. Well, looks like we have a _date_tomorrow then. I don't wanna be rude.

I sighed, "Okay, I must be desperate. Why did I ask _you_out?"

He shrugged.

I continued, "There are other ways to explore that, so why?"

"Maybe because there isn't any other option in front of you at the time." He murmured, "Just go with me."

I sighed, "Fine. I will."

Silence.

I sighed again, "That question was seriously out of the blue, by the way. Are you sure you want to go out with me?"

"Hn." He replied, closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes too, "... One date then it is."

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

I spent all morning getting ready for my first _date_with Kai, and I tried to look my best. I mean, I put on my best pair of pants, shirt, shoes, etc. It was endless, and I was so acting like a girl. Why? I ran back and forth, trying to look good at least. I haven't freaked out for looking this good since... Well, never. Especially around Kai! I braided my hair, and I brushed it, and showered to make sure I didn't look, nor smell, bad.

I could see why girls take their time now.

"Why are you freaking out, Takao? Are you going on a date or something?" Asked my brother, obviously trying to joke around, but I was too worried to noticed that.

I stopped for a moment, and sighed, "I have to meet Kai in less then an hour, so of course I'm freakin' out!"

"Whoa, whoa, you and _Kai_!? Isn't he a jack-ass?" He asked, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, right? Look, I randomly asked him out because well... I was desperate. He accepted with no arguments what-so-ever. I know I'm going out with a total jerk, but I'm merely using him to see my sexual preferences. If it doesn't work out, then the date is off, and I'll ask some other guy or something. We're just going on _one_date, alright?"

"Fine, whatever. If it doesn't work out, then I'll help you." He replied, sighing, "I just hope it doesn't though."

I smiled, "You never know. Alright, so I gotta go. I think I'm ready."

"I'll drive you. Where are you meeting him?"

"Mmm... By the river."

"Alright, so be home by 9, alright?"

"Nii-san!"

"What? I'm trying to be your brother here, alright? I worry because I care."

"Whatever, let's go."

**X-X-X-X**

Once there, I waved my brother good-bye and I then left with Kai to our _date_. I could tell, we both needed this, and part of me hopes that it doesn't work out. I mean, Kai barely talks, so It'll mostly be a one-sided conversation throughout the whole way. He decided to take me to some fancy restaurant. No surprise there. He's rich. We managed to find a nice seat by the window. It's pretty here, I gotta admit, but that doesn't mean the date is perfect.

I sighed as we got the menu, "So, what'll you get?"

"Steak." He replied simply.

I smiled, "That sounds nice. Is that your favorite food?"

"Hn." Replied, and put down the menu. I'll take that as a yes.

I continued to look through the menu, "I guess... I guess I'll order rice then."

"You can order as much as you want." He replied, looking bored, "I don't care."

I looked at him, shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Hn." He replied, and leaned back, crossing his arms, "Like I said, I don't care."

I grinned, "Sweet! Thanks, Kai."

"Hn."

I chuckled lightly. Wow, that was nice of him. The waiter came, "What will you have?"

"Steak." Replied Kai.

I grinned, "I'll order one of everything, please!"

"O-Oh my!" The waiter almost dropped his pen.

I laughed, "Yeah!"

"Alright." He replied, looking unsure, and wrote down our orders.

I laughed, and looked at Kai, smiling. Wow, he's cool so far.

**X-X-X-X**

Once supper was over, we over to the park. It was a nice stroll and it was beautiful, I gotta admit. We both sat down and watched the kids play beyblade. It was so peaceful here. I gotta admit.

However, I cat walked up to Kai, and jumped up onto his lap. I continued to watch with interest as Kai started to pet the cat. I smiled. Who knew Kai was such a softie, "... Do you like cats?"

"Hn." He replied, and continued to pet the cat. His face grew red.

I laughed. I gotta admit, it's kind of cute, "Wow, you're a softie. I get it... You're shy,"

"Just because I'm petting a cat doesn't mean I'm a softie. Shut your mouth." He growled, his voice low so he wouldn't scare the cat away.

I smiled. He is a softie. If he wasn't, that cat wouldn't be on his lap right now. Besides, cats come back if you fed them once, so that meant that Kai fed this cat before. So, I was right. I never knew these traits before. Maybe if I go out with him more, maybe I could learn more about him. He is actually pretty cool, and he's a softie inside. He has a tough guy additude for a reason.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, glaring at me.

I looked at him, and blinked, "Just enjoying myself, that's all."

"Hn, doesn't look like it." He murmured, and stood up, "What did you think?"

Silence.

What did I think of this date?

...

I softly smiled, "You know, I think I might've learned a couple things about you. I think that if I went out with you more, I might get to know you better. You're a mystery, and I'd like to get to know you better."

"You liked it?" He asked.

I chuckled lightly, "I can't say I liked it, it just feels... Unsatisfying. Maybe one or two more dates would be cool."

"One or two more." He repeated, raising an eyebrow, "... Fine."

I stood up, "You're actually kind of cool and sweet."

"... What?" He asked.

I nodded, "I think you can be pretty romantic... We should hangout some more, ya know?"

"I think you're saying you did like it." He murmured, crossing his arms.

I chuckled lightly, "I guess so. So, could we... Seal this date with a kiss...?"

Silence.

He turned and walked away, "When we get you home."

"Great!" I cheered, "So, let's go."

We left to the dojo now.

**X-X-X-X**

On the way to the dojo, we stopped to grab some ice cream and tea. Pretty much extending the date a little but longer. I tried to talk to Kai, but he just remained silent, or replied with a '_Hn_' each time. However, I did enjoy talking to Kai. He was pretty easy, and come to think of it... I'm starting to think he's pretty attractive.

Once we made it to my front door of the dojo, I looked at Kai, and I smiled, "I think I enjoyed this date. Thank you, Kai."

"Hn." He replied.

I leaned in close, "May I...?"

"... Just do it." He murmured, also leaning a bit closer.

Silence.

I pressed my lips against his. It wasn't very long, but, I think it felt pretty nice. Come to think of it, I think Kai stole my first kiss. Lucky bastard. However, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.

He pulled away, and looked at me, "... Takao..."

I smiled, "When can we go out again?"

"... Tomorrow. I got free time." He replied.

I nodded, "Sounds good. Talk to ya again, alright?"

"... Alright." He murmured, and walked away, leaving me as be.

Once inside, I was greeted with my brother. I smiled, and I sat down next to him.

"What's with the smile? Don't tell me..." He stared, wide-eyed.

I chuckled lightly, "Of course, nii-san. The date was a success."

"So, you're going out again..." He asked, frowning.

I nodded, "Of course! Tomorrow, to be exact!"

Silence.

"Alright, fine. Go to bed." He said, glaring at me.

I stood up, "No."

I walked into the kitchen.

...

I think I'm starting to like Kai, actually.

He's cool.

He's sweet.

He's awesome.

He's...

He's Kai.

I think I'll enjoy tomorrow's date.

And the next.

And the next.

**X-X-X-X  
To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Obviously, it's called It's All Over, and the main character _slowly_ goes insane a bit, but mostly because he gets a but too obsessive towards his lover... Which is the cause of his insanity. You like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'd LOVE to know what you think?**


	2. Chap 1

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

_Your bottle's almost empty,  
You know this can't go on,  
Because of you,  
My mind is always racing._

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV ( Age 18/2-years-later )**

"Takao, what do you really think of Kai now?" Asked a certain annoying blond friend.

I looked at him, "Hmm?"

"I mean, I think he's starting to boss you around, and stuff that that. Isn't that bothering you?" He asked, showing concern.

I grinned, "Nah. He's just been in a bad mood lately. He'll be back to his normal self in no time. No worries, Max, okay?"

"If you say so." He murmured, and eyed me, "Are you sure? You got a bruise on your ankle."

I looked down, "Oh, that? I'm fine. Got that during practice at the dojo. My grampa told me to stay away from it for a while."

"That? It looks terrible!" He yelled, catching attention from the class(1), "Are you sure?"

I shushed him, "Quiet. I told you, I'm fine. I just kicked too hard, that's all."

"Fine, fine." He whispered, eyeing me with concern. I understand his concern. He is my best friend after all.

Everyone continued with their work, and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I, at least, pretended so I wouldn't worry my friends more then they already were. I couldn't sleep because there was always Kai in my mind. He has been getting more volent lately, but I thought nothing of it... At first at least. He's been coming home to the dojo late at night and wake me up. He then starts to get rough. Rough to a point where it turns into rape, and not rough sex.

It then got to a point where he's drawing blood.

Every night since that night, he's been hurting me and causing bruises, and cuts to scars. He then stopped arruptly before he literally kills me.

He then left. For almost three months.

My friends knew, and tried to comfort me. However, they don't know why he left. They just know he left. He left because he felt guilty for hurting me so badly. He was still himself, after all. I didn't mind until he left.

He still hurt me after he left though. He broke my heart.

During those three months, I completely locked myself into my room with barely food or water. I seriously loved Kai to a point with no return. Through my friends tried to comfort me by trash talking about Kai:

"_Kai's a jerk. Forget him._"

"_Come on, Kai doesn't desurve you. You desurve better._"

"_Kai's just rotten. There is plenty of fresh fish out into the sea._"

I ignored them, and just stayed in my room sulking. Sure, what they say might be true, but I loved Kai to a point of no return. He is my everything. My beautiful pheonix. His eyes. His body. His mind. His... Everything. Everything about Kai that I loved. Everything. We've been dating for 2 years now, and I intend to keep him.

After those three months, he came back. He apologized in front of my friends for hurting me and I instantly forgave him, surprising my friends. Once in private, I told him one thing. This important thing so we could stay together forever...

...

"Takao! Takao, wake up!" Yelled an annoying female voice.

I groaned, and got up, and glared at her, "What!?"

"Class is over! Didn't you hear the bell!?" She yelled.

I looked at the time. Huh. I must've tuned out everything. I guess I've been deeper thought then I've thought. I sighed, and sat up, "Glad it's a weekend then, huh, Hitomi?"

"What!?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you gonna complain?"

I get her concern. I didn't argue, so I guess she would be. I gave a small smile, "Hmm, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You weren't even snoring. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, "Were you awake the whole class?"

I gave her a weird look, "Huh? No. I didn't even hear the teacher, nor did I hear the bell. I was asleep, Hitomi. I'm fine."

"If you say so." She murmured, and walk away.

I soon got up and left to head home to the dojo. Damn. I gotta pick up something first, or Kai will be pissed. I decided to choose a different route, so I hope no one I know would notice me. I gotta pick up something for Kai.

**X-X-X-X**

I went to the store to pick up a drink. I also went to pick up a soda for myself, so I could enjoy tonight as much as I could. Kai sorta got addicted to wine, and often sips it 'till he's drunk. Isn't wine for occations though? Oh well, I guess I can't complain. I bought the wine ( told the casher that it's for grandpa, as usual ), and bought a soda. Great, now I'm ready to head home.

"Takao!" Yelled a male voice behind me. I froze, recognizing that voice.

I turned around to meet golden eyes, "Yes, Rei?"

"Is that... Wine?" He asked, "You know that stuff is bad for you?"

I understand his concern. I'm buying wine, and that's unusual, so I shouldn't be surprised. I smiled, "Oh, this is for Grampa! He requested this!"

"Oh." He said, eyeing me, "Are you sure? You've been coming here more often lately."

I chuckled lightly, "It's fine. Grampa's been more down lately. He gets wine when down. Trust me, he's more funny when drunk though."

"If you say so." He murmured, "Well, I gotta head home. Catch ya later, Takao."

I grinned, "Talk to ya later, Rei."

I waved as he left. I would've sighed in relief if I wasn't in a public place. What I learned from Kai, I could act differently then how I'm actually feeling. Kai acts like this all the time, but totally opens up when he wants to. He doesn't talk much, but he does speaks his mind when necessary. He's an antisocial kind of guy, but that's how I like my Kai.

I walked home to the dojo.

Home at last.

**X-X-X-X**

Kai doesn't get here 'till night time, so I hide the wine in my room. While that's waiting, I waited for Kai to return home.

I just sit outside, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_Ring Ring._

Ring Ring.

And my phone rings. I could bet who it is. Grampa answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Takao? Hold on, I'll get him."

I knew it.

"Takao!" He yells, "Your friend's on the phone for you!"

"Comin', Grampa!" I yelled back, and walked up to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"_Takao! I wanna ask if you could hang out today!_" A high male voice spoke through the phone.

I sighed, "Sorry, Kyoujuu. I can't. I have to catch up with Kai tonight."

"_Aww. You've been catching up with Kai ever since he came back. Why do you have to catch up to him? He's a jerk._" He complained.

I chuckled lightly, "He's been gone for three months. What do you think? We're making up for lost time."

"_Are you sure? You don't sound too happy about it._" He replied, sounding concerned.

I understand his concern. I'm hang out with a so-called "jerk" tonight. No biggie. I grinned, "I'm fine, Kyoujuu. I'm just nervous, ya know? He's totally different then the last time I've seen him. I'd like to catch up to see what's different, you know?"

"_If you say so._" He murmured, "_When can we hang out again?_"

I sighed, "I promise, I'll hang out after the weekend, during school. Okay?"

"_That's what you said last week, and you totally avoided me._" He sighed, "_I gotta go. I'll talk to you later._"

I smiled, "Alright, Talk to you later."

I hung up.

Silence.

I walked back outside, and sat down, and looked at where the sun is at. It looks like night would be hours 'till Kai came. So, I decided to blade 'till he came him.

"Takao!" Yelled an older male voice.

I paused my aim to see who spoke to me, "Hai, Nii-San?"

"You have plenty of time 'till Kai comes over. Why didn't you accept your friend's offer to hang out?" He asked.

I placed my hand on my hips, "Well, I didn't want to risk it. What if I come home later then usual, and Kai's already here? He'd be pissed, and that's the last thing I want."

"So? Better late then never. I'm sure he'd understand if you come home late." He glared.

I understand. I'm not using my time wisely, and wants me to be happy. He's concerned in his own way. I huffed, "Still. I don't wanna risk it. I don't like to see Kai upset, and being here while he's here is important to me. Besides... It's rude to a guest when the host isn't home."

"... Fine. Whatever." He murmured, and walked away.

I nodded, and started to blade.

**X-X-X-X**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and looked up at a stary night sky. Looks like dinner would be done soon. Save for grandpa's cooking. I guess I could quit practicing for the day. I licked my lips for they were dry. I guess I need a shower. Who knows. I walked to the front door and sat down. I wanted to enjoy the cool air. Enjoy the moon for tonight. I looks like it'll be a half moon tonight.

"You don't look so good." Said a annoying/childish male voice, "Maybe you should sleep."

I rolled my eyes, recognizing that voice, "No, Daichi. I've been training since this afternoon. You're just saying that so you could battle me."

"I'm not saying it like that, idiot!" He yells, "I'm saying it because you really look terrible! Have you been getting any sleep!?"

I paused. No. No, I haven't. Do I really look that terrible? Leave it to Daichi to point that stuff out. I understand his concern now. I looked at him and smiled, "I've been getting plenty of sleep. I guess I look like this because I woke up earlier then usual, ya know?"

"Don't lie to me!" He yells, obviously pissed, "You obviously have bags under your eyes!"

I sighed, "What I mean _earlier then usual_, I mean _way_earlier then usual. Like 4:00 in the morning. I guess that's when Kai got home last night and-"

"-Eh, don't. I don't wanna hear any mushy stuff." He murmured, "So you blame Kai for your lack of sleep."

I paused. Oh, I didn't realize. I seriously blame Kai for everything, huh? I laughed at that thought. Right after I promised myself-

"-What are you laughing at!?" He asked, glaring at me.

I smiled, "I guess I blame Kai for everything. Of course. That's just ridiculous, you know?"

"Ridiculous!?" He growls, "It's stupid! So stupid, it's not even funny! Why would you even love a guy who's a completely jerk to you? It's... It's unhealthy!"

I scoffed, "Says the monkey who barely even showers. That's unhealthy."

"Hey!" He stood up, "At least I know what you're doing is unhealthy! You lack sleep, and you barely eat!"

I scoffed, "At least I eat and sleep, Daichi. Relax, I'm fine. I'm still alive."

"If you say so." He murmured.

"Takao!" Yelled an elderly, but stern, voice, "It's time for supper! Aren't you gonna come in!?"

I sighed, "Comin', Grampa! Come on, Daichi."

"Right." He murmured, and watched as I got up walked inside.

I've got the feeling he'll be watching me. He'll try to prove me wrong. I just know it.

**X-X-X-X**

Once supper was over, I walked into my room and waited for Kai the rest of the time. I proved Daishi wrong, really. I ate all my food, and then left. That's it. That's all there is to it. Now, I just need to wait.

Silence.

You know, before I asked him out, he was kind of sweet. Dispite his additude, he was actually kind of shy, and he could be romantic when he wanted to. He's pretty smart, and pretty cool. In fact, he was kind of attactive. I asked him out because I was still questioning my sexual orientations. Well, I gave it a try and now... Now, I actually love him to no return. At least I know how I feel. However, he's still questioning... Questioning how he feels. I could tell. He's becoming more aggresive. More... More angry.

I looked towards the drawer where I hid the last wine. I heard the door open. The person remain silent as he walked in, closing the door behind him. I didn't realize how much time has passed.

"Your bottle's almost empty." I murmured, "I got a new one."

He sat down next to me. He remain silent.

Silence.

I softly smiled, "I love you, Kai."

I looked at him, and I watched his lovely red eyes. I leaned up to kiss him on the lips. It was just a quick peak.

I lied to my friends.

Everything that happened to me and everything I did, I did for Kai.

I got bruises and bite marks all over because of Kai.

I didn't actually sleep in class because of Kai.

I bought wine for Kai, no one else.

"I didn't sleep nor eat... Daichi was right. So were my friends... But... I don't care." I murmured without thought, "I love you too much."

Like I said to Kai...

"_I don't care what you do to me... As long as you don't leave me again..._"

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) Why the hell is Max in their school!? Isn't he half japanese half american? My only explanation is that he's a temporary transfer student. Just be glad that Rei and Kai doesn't go to school anymore.**


	3. Chap 2

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
**  
"_The needle's breaking your skin,  
The scar is sinking in,  
And now your trip begans,  
But it's all over for-  
-It's All Over for..._"

**X-X-X-X**  
**Takao's PoV**

I groaned this morning. I got a damn headache. Great. Just great. Last night, Kai offered me a drink of wine. I took it, of course, so I wasn't rude. I took little sips at a time before Kai literally commanded me to take bigger sips. After that, I don't remember, and every time I try, my head pounds so hard. I'll remember everything. I sat up, and I grabbed the soda I bought yesterday. From what I learned from doing this multiple times, I learned that sometimes soda calms down the pounding a bit. Don't ask me where I learned that, I just know(1).

I decided to take a shower. Good thing it gets quiet in the mornings. Once Daichi and Hitoshi wakes up, it gets loud. By then, the pounding should calm down. I looked all over my body to see if there is any new bruises or bitemarks.

So far, none.

Good. It shows Kai wasn't abusive last night.

Once things were clean, and I've gotten dressed, I went out to the front room where I see Kai also up and reading the news paper. I got myself breakfast and sat across from him. I remained silent, knowing how much his head hurts because of the hangover.

It gives me an opportunity to think. I ate silently, and slowly. Sure, Kai is a jerk to the others, but that doesn't mean he's a jerk to everyone. To me, he's sweet. He's actually a softie. He doesn't mind me around... He doesn't at all.

"Kai." I whispered, "When will Daichi & Hitoshi get up?"

"Soon." He murmured, "I'll have to leave soon too."

"Oh. Alright." I whispered, feeling disappointed.

Silence.

To be honest, I wanted to spend time with Kai. Why does he have to go, anyways? I understand we had an agreement, but still.

An agreement that we could live together. Alone. He's leaving to clean up his house. He tends to be gone all day 'till he takes a break at night. Then he comes home and spend time with me.

"Don't be disappointed. I'll be back." He murmured, and stood up, "I'll be back, alright?"

I sighed, "Alright. I'll see ya later, Kai."

I attmpted to stand up to give him a peck on the cheek, but he beat me to it. He stood up and kissed me before he left.

Silence.

"Takao!" Yelled a voice from a distance.

I groaned. Why is he up early? Then again, I'm up early. That'll be hard to explain.

"Takao!" Yelled Hitoshi, walking right in, glaring at me, "Why are you up!?"

I groaned, "Not now, Nii-san. I'm tired, and I've got a headache."

"More like a hangover." He hissed.

I looked at him, and my eyes widen, "Wha-How-"

"-I found wine in your room." He said sternly, "Care to explain!?"

I immediately felt scared, "Nii-san, I-I-"

"Never mind!" He yelled, "I can already guess. It's Kai, isn't it?"

I gasped, "No! I-It's nothing like th-"

"-You know you're not suppose to drink wine until your older! America had that law for a reason!" He said, obviously pissed, "I've been to america before, so I know their law system."

I stood up to protest when-

"-Takao has nothing to do with it. I asked him to last night." Said another voice. We looked over to see Kai there, glaring at Hitoshi. He continued, "It's my fault that he got wine in his system last night, so you shouldn't be mad at him."

Ahh, Kai. Thank you for saving my ass. I smiled as he crossed his arms, "Come with me, Takao. We need to talk."

"What!? No! Takao, stay here!" My brother yells, and turns to Kai, "You are not his boss! Look, you guys are through, alright? You've been a total jack-ass towards my brother, and I can't stand that!"

I stood up, "I don't care! I intend to keep Kai! If you can't see that, then I'm leaving!"

"Takao." He breathed, looking at me wide-eyed.

I walked towards Kai and grabbed his arm, "Lets go."

I pulled him out, leaving my brother looking hurt and frozen. I couldn't help but feel hurt. I closed the door, and I started to walk Kai by my side.

"He'll be mad, but he'll forgive you." He said, knowing how I feel.

I sighed, "Still. They'll..."

"Forget it." He sighed, "He'll forgive you. Just stay away from him for a couple days."

I looked at him, "What? Where will I stay?"

"My house. I've been requesting to clean my mansion, so it won't be another while to ask." He said, looking distant.

I smiled. Kai has a house of his own, but we agreed we'd live in his mansion together. No one else. Just us. Alone. So, he's been gone during the day requesting people to clean out the mansion. I could've done it myself, but Kai said I needed rest. For school, for blading, etc. I could've protest if Kai didn't bring up the point of getting my family suspicious, and I wanted to surprise them. So, he has to do it... Well, get other people to do it for he does keep his snobby rich kid personality. He was raised by his grandfather as a weapon, so he doesn't cope well with other people.

I sighed, "You're right. I guess so."

"Hn."

I softly smiled, "Will we hang out with our friends today? I sorta wanna hang with Max, ya know? It won't be a while 'till he heads back to America, and Rei back to China, right? Like practice today."

"Hn." He replied, crossing his arms.

I chuckled lightly, "I'll give them a call, and we'll see."

I walked over to the nearest payphone and called them today. Besides, I promised Kyoujuu we'd hangout. Sure, I said in school, but hey: A promise is a promise. He answered.

"Hey, Kyoujuu! Wanna hangout today?"

X-X-X-X

It's a good thing my hangover went away by that time I called Max and Kyoujuu. It's because they literally scolded me and accepted my offer easilly. However, I had to convince Rei that I wasn't lying yesterday so that way he'd accept. I feel bad already that I had to lie to my friends.

However, while calling Max, I watched Kai. He used a needle to get something into his system. I winced when it broke his skin, but it didn't effect my voice, so Max didn't hear. I have no idea where he gets that needle, but I don't ask. Kai must've been taking medication or something. No drugs, right?

Once I was through talking with my friends, I walked out and grinned, "We're gonna meet by the river this afternoon, so we have the morning to ourselves.

"Hn." He replied, and walked off.

I followed, knowing he's probably leading me somewhere. Somewhere where we'd spend together.

Come to think of it, I think Kai was trying to hold back the abuse the passed few days, and tried not to be rude towards my friends and family. Like earlier. He didn't say anything rude to my brother, he just explained to him what happened last night. That's it. However, my brother was rude to him, and Kai tried to hold back his anger.

If I didn't say anything, there would've been a big fight in the dojo.

I followed him to the mansion. I guess he's showing me the mansion since it to me to check out the progress... Or he's completely ignoring me, and came here to do more 'work', as Kai calls it. Kai does that sometimes. It's lost likely the second reason. So, I guess that's my cue to leave him alone.

I grinned, "Well, Kai. I'm guessing you wanted to work here. So, I guess that's my cue to leave."

"No." He simply said, "I wanna show you my progress."

I blinked, "Oh! You wanna show me..." I laughed, "I thought that you'd ignore me and like... Completely do your work alone."

"Hn." He replied, and dieled the security code to lead us in. I guess I was half right. With Kai, you can never guess what he's up to. He'd lead you somewhere, and he'd leave you guessing until he tells you when you ask. Kai never copes well with people, so he remains silent until someone speaks to him or asks. Kai is Kai either way. He's a mystery. Hell, when he does speak, he speak riddles, making him more of a mystery man.

Kai's a mystery.

I love that.

I watched as he opened the gates, "Would you still come with me to hangout with our friends?"

"Hn." He replied, and walked though the gates.

I followed, "I mean it won't be the same without you, and you know..."

"... Whatever." He murmured, and closed the gate behind us.

I smiled, "Thank you, Kai. I love you."

"Hn." He replied and nodded.

I tell him at least twenty times that I love him. Everyday, and at least once a day he tells me. Sure, it's unfair to me, but at least he tells me. At least he lets me know. Heh. I love him either way though.

I looked at the outside of the mansion. Huh. Looks huge. I under how huge though. All the walls have vines, but hey... It looks interesting. I grinned, "Looks cool! I wonder how the inside is like?"

"You'll see." He said, chuckling darkly.

We walked through the door, and showed me the inside of the mansion. Whoa. It's huge. That's so cool! I smiled, "This is so awesome! Kai, you are simply amazing!"

"Hn." He replied, smirking.

I hugged him, "So, what's there for you to do now in this mansion?"

"I'll have to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, for they were never cleaned yet." He replied, sitting down on a dusty looking couch, "I'll also have to dust the couches and make sure it isn't infected."

I jumped when I heard squeaking.

"Humph. Looks like it is infected. I'll call pest control today." He said, frowning.

I chuckled lightly, and sat down next to him, "You are so... Cool!"

"Hn." He replied, his smirk growing back.

I stood up, "So... What do we do for the rest of the day 'till afternoon comes?"

Silence.

I leaned in closer, "You could... Maybe pass the time..."

"Shut up." He murmured, eyeing me.

I smirked, "Alright. I will."

I leaned in to press my lips against his. He could be so attactive at times that I wouldn't be able to control myself. Of course, I wouldn't mind it either way... I just love it, as long as we pass the time. However, he can be aggressive. I sometimes have to limit it 'till he's rather in a good mood, or if I'm in the mood for being rough tonight. What I do wrong, he takes control tonight and then gives it to me roughly. Right now, I'm in the mood, so I'm pushing my limit here.

He pulled away frowning, "No. Not today."

"Mmm... Okay."

"I'm serious, Takao."

"Fine fine."

Silence.

I sighed in boredom, "If we go now, we'll make it to the river by this afternoon if we walk. Lets take snacks on the way, okay?"

"... Okay." He said, and stood up, "Let's go."

I stood up too, "Great!"

We soon left the mansion, after Kai locked it up, of course.

X-X-X-X

Half way to the river both of us forgot to pack food for the trip which soon lead to an argument. However, we eventually agreed we'd stop by a store on the way there and snack there. Then, Kai saw a cat on the way there, and tried to feed his food to the cat only for it to run away. We eventually got lost and it lead to another argument. So, we agreed to order a helicopter and flew us the rest of the way there. We eventually make it there, but then we had another argument, which we're still having right now.

"You were the one who agreed to come with me in the first place! It would've been perfect if neither of us would've forgotten to pack the foods in the first place!"

"You would've eaten all the food, so there would've been no picnic!"

"We didn't agree on a picnic!"

"Yeah, we did!"

"No! We didn't! Besides, I would've kept the food 'till we made it here!"

"It wasn't your job to keep the food anyways! I couldn't trust you with picnic food even if it's the last food on earth!"

"You're... You're not making any sense!"

"Okay, break it up, you two! I packed food, so you don't have to argue!"

We both looked over to see Rei and Max there. Huh. When did they get here? Well, looks like we've been arguing for quiet a while. I sat down, and sighed. I didn't realize how much sense Kai makes. Then again, he speaks riddles. Of course he doesn't make sense. Kai is Kai, right?

Rei sat down next to me, "Takao?"

"Hm?" I asked.

He smiled softly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mmm... Yeah. I'll be fine. Why'd you ask?" I asked, curious.

He poked a spot on the back of my neck. I winced, "Don't poke so hard."

"Takao..." He said with wide eyes, "... I barely touched it."

I froze and I touched the spot where Rei touched my neck. I winced again. Shit. There's a bruise there. How how I didn't see it before?

Then it came back to me.

Kai seriously grabbed there so tightly that it left a bruise there. Then he punched it because I didn't do something that he wanted. Oh gosh. I remember it all now. I should've felt it, but I was busy with my pounding head that I didn't notice. My hair is up in a ponytail, so I guess it's perfectly clear to see.

How could I explain this?

"Did you fall off the bed again, Takao?" Asked Kai, showing fake concern.

I looked at him, "Huh!? Oh, yeah! I did!"

"Figures." He murmured, "You're such an idiot."

I rubbed the back of my head, laughing "I fell of the bed this morning. Something hard was on the floor this time, and it hit the back of my neck. Ask nii-san, I had a headache this morning."

"Don't ask him. I was there." Said Kai, crossing his arms. "Idiot."

I laughed as my friends gave concerned looks, but I continued to smile. What was wrong? I could come up with these lies by myself, so why is it different with Kai around?

I stood up, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Rei stood up, and we started to set up the picnic when Kyoujuu and Hitomi came over. We enjoyed food together, and we had a few beybattles. Kai just laid there enjoying the sun while Rei and Max were beybattling. Hitomi and Kyoujuu were talking, so I walked up to Kai and sat down next to him, smiling.

He almost looks peaceful. I know he's not asleep, but I gotta admit, he's... Well, peaceful. Words like '_cute_' doesn't exactly fit Kai's description. It actually doesn't. However, words like '_hot_', '_attractive_', and '_sadistic_' does fit. Kai fits those description perfectly. I watched him 'till he opened his eyes and turned to watch me.

Silence.

"Takao." He said, not moving.

I leaned in to nuzzle him, "You looked so peaceful."

"Humph."

"You wanna cuddle, or...?"

"No."

"Make-out?"

"No."

"Can I at least-"

"-I said no."

"Not even a-"

"Put your shirt down."

I gave out a confused look. I looked over to see my shirt was slightly pulled up. All of a sudden, he traced something on my skin, and I shivered. A memory.

A knife.

No.

Something sharp.

Oh shit.

Silence.

It's a scar. I immediately pulled down my shirt and I hid it. I forgot about those for a moment. I sighed, "Sorry, Kai."

"For what?" He asked, closing his eyes.

Silence.

...

To be honest, I really don't know. I just felt like I needed to apologize. I just did. I've been thinking so much lately. I don't know how I feel anymore. I think I'm starting to forget what's going on. I just gets to me sometimes. Why?

Why? How did I even fall in love with Kai? Didn't I grew to love him?

I laid down with him, and sighed, "... I don't know."

"Well, then there's no reason to apologize." He murmured, "And if there is, then I forgive you. Just leave me alone."

Silence.

That actually hurt even worse. It kind of makes me wanna apologize again, but... I don't know the reason. I dunno. I dunno.

"Takao!" Yelled a voice.

I sat up to see Rei in front of me. I blinked, "Yeah, Rei?"

"You don't look so well." He simply said, looking concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

I grinned, "Oh course! I'm fine! I'm just... Disappointed that Kai won't cuddle with m-"

"-YOU BLAME KAI AGAIN!" Yells a distant voice.

I groaned, recognizing that voice, "No..."

"What." Kai said, sitting up.

"You heard me!" Yelled the voice again, and ran down to us.

I winced, "Geez, Daichi."

"You blame Kai for everything again! You-You're so a lier!"

Silence.

I frowned, "Lier? That isn't true."

"Really!? Then why did Hitoshi find wine in your room!" He yells.

I froze. So did everyone else... Except Kai, that is.

Silence.

I stood up.

"Takao...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Takao..."

I ran.

"Takao...!"

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"Takao!"

I've lied to my friends. I've lied.

I just realized that now.

I don't want to see them.

...

I'll hide for a bit before make my move.

I gotta hide for a bit before I sneak back into the dojo for some needs.

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

******(1) To be honest, I don't really know if that's a true fact or not. However, I've seen a few shows where one characters gets drunk, they normally calm their hangover with a soda. It could be true, but I don't know.**


	4. Chap 3

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_You,  
For you.  
When you're on the edge and falling off,  
It's all over for..._"

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV**

I snuck into the dojo an hour after the light went off. I quietly packed stuff that I needed. Food, clothes, food, money, food... Food. I checked how much money. Well, it'll at least it'll last me a couple days. I need a job or something, and then I'll stay in a hotel 'till I get an appartment or something, and somemore money for food and other needs.

Silence.

"I'm planning too far." I murmured, hoping I don't wake anyone, "I need to get outta here first."

Once I was ready, I walked right outside, and I...

"WHAT!? SHIT!" I screeched.

I got trapped! I'm trapped in a net. I struggled and pulled only to see that the net was pulled down. Shit. If only I brought my kendo, 'cause I think someone is trying to kidnap me. Well, I do have something else in mind. I pulled out a glass.

Right when these figures were about to grab the next, I freed myself. I was about to run when the light came out. I froze.

"Takao! Don't go! We want answers." Pleaded a familiar voice.

"If you have a problem, you can tell us. We're your friends." Pleaded another voice, his voice as soothing as ever.

"I'm sorry, Takao." Said another, apologizing for exposing such a sensitive thing earlier.

Silence.

I fell to my knees. I can't lie to them anymore. They're... They're my best friends. I can't lie to them anymore. I don't care if Kai kills me, I need to tell the truth.

"Takao...? Are you alright? You're crying."

"Oh no. Takao, come in here and talk to us."

I walked inside, and dropped everything. I sat down. I hugged my knees and cried. My grandpa and my brother are there too, so they'll know too. They'll know everything. They remained silent. I don't see Kai there. Shit, I need him here.

"Takao?" Max asked, and sat down next to me, "You alright?"

"Give him time, Max." Said Rei, giving concern, "Besides, Kai isn't here."

I shook my head, "N-No... You won't accept the truth! You wouldn't..."

"It's okay. We'll accept you not matter what." Said Max, still using his soothing voice.

Silence.

I shook my head, "I'm not ready yet. I bought wine, that's it. It's me. All me. I'm sorry I lied to you, Rei."

They all looked at Rei. He softly smiled, "It's fine, Takao. Now, lets see how long you've been buying wine."

He left to my room to look for evidence, and I sighed. Once they they're gonna piece together 2 and 2, then seperate Kai and I up so that we'd never see each other again. I don't want that.

Silence.

"You know, they're not that smart." Said a familiar voice. I turned to see Kai there. His arms crossed, "They're slow. So it won't be 'till later they'll figure it out... By then, you'll already be gone."

I sighed, "They aren't dumb."

"I wasn't implying that." He simply said, "I'm saying that it'll be weeks later that they'll figure it out. So, just don't give any hints, and I'll quicken up the pace of our mansion."

I nodded, "Fine. You're here late."

"I was outside, Takao." He said smirking, "I heard everything..."

Silence.

I stood up, "Well, what should we do?"

"Hn." He replied, and walked pass me, heading into the kitchen, "You figure it out."

I sighed. Rei and the others came back holding up a recept, "Hmm, I'd say that you started buying wine... Like 2 weeks ago? This is the earliest recept I got."

I nodded, "That's correct."

They're a week off. Good. That means that it couldn't make sense to them, so they don't have to put 2 and 2 together. That means that the oldest one I must've threw away, or hide pretty good.

"That doesn't make sense. Kai came back 3 weeks ago." Murmured my brother, "So you did buy it for yourself."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Takao. You're grounded for a month. No going out unless I ask you for errands." Said Grampa.

I sighed, "Yes, Grampa."

"That means friends, boyfriends, or whatever, out." Said my brother rudely.

"Don't be rude, Hitoshi." Said grandpa, "Or you're grounded too!"

"Yes, Grampa." He murmured.

I sighed. Well, that's just great.

Kai walked up to me and leaned to whisper something.

"I'll be back tonight. Call me when you are going out." He whispered, and walked away to leave.

"Hey!" Yelled Hitoshi, "You better not be plotting to see my brother! Being grounded means no boyfriends over! I know you two are in love, but my brother is grounded!"

"Hitoshi!" Yelled Grampa, "You're grounded too!"

"Aww, come on!" Yelled my brother.

I chuckled lightly, "How long?"

"As long as you if he continues to be rude!" Yells Grampa, "I'm giving him a week!"

"Humph!" My brother huffed.

I watched as Kai left. Kinomiya family has been known for their stuborn nature, but sometimes we don't get along with other people, or other family members... But we are family, and we could get along perfectly. 'Cause we also have kind hearts. I didn't get along with Kai at first, but then I learned how his grandfather treated him. He's a Hiwatari, so he's known for his rich past. However, Kai is different. There is always a family member that's different from the rest, and they should be respected because of it. However, he's the last of his family. Other then his grandfather, but he's in jail, and he'll probably die in jail. Other then him, he's the last of the Hiwatari family.

It's too bad that he continue the family line since he loves me.

He loves me. I almost feel bad.

Silence.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked my brother.

I looked at him and gave a soft smile, "That Kai's the last of his family. I almost feel bad for him."

"Humph." He huffed, "They don't actually desurve to continue."

I frowned, "Actually, they do. I'm gonna marry that guy, then adopt a child. His family will continue."

"You're planning way ahead of your time, Takao." Said Hitoshi, sounding annoyed, "You gotta wait 'till you're older then 20. Then you could marry. Are you sure you're gonna be with Kai 'till then?"

I grinned, "Of course... We survived 2 years, we could survive more, right?"

He gave off a look. He looked sad... Almost pitiful. What is he thinking? Why did he give me that look? Of course Kai and I would be together forever. Right?

I frowned, "Of course. Kai and I would be together forever."

"Takao..." He softly said.

Silence.

I sighed, "I'll go to my room. Going to bed early. I... I'm tired."

"Alright." He murmured.

I left to head to bed. I'm so tired of this mess. I-It... It's too much to take.

I laid down in my bed.

**X-X-X-X**

I winced when I was shaked. I groaned. Who is trying to wake me up? Why did I wince, really? I opened my eyes slowly only to see crimson eyes.

Silence.

Oh. It's Kai.

I began to shake.

Am I excited?

I leaned down slight. I froze.

"You're scare." He murmured.

Silence.

No. No, that can't be true. I mean, yeah, I'm shaking right now, but it shows I'm excited, right? I shook my head slowly, "N-No."

He raised is arm to show he was gonna hit me.

I winced.

"See. You are scared." He said, lowering his hand.

I watching him, wide-eyed, "No. Th-That meant nothing, Kai. I'm actually happy to see you right now. I-I'm excited... R-Right...?"

"You're starting to doubt yourself." He stated, "Are you sure you're excited to see me? Or are you just scared to leave me?"

I quickly sat up at that, "What!? No! I'd never leave you, Kai! I love you too much to leave you! I'd never leave you, Kai! You're cool, attractive... Y-You've become a part of my life!

"Takao..." He breathed, and stared at me, "... You're obsessed."

I felt hurt. I shook my head, "A-Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm stating the obvious, Takao. Not breaking up, unless you want t-"

"-No!" I yelled.

Silence.

I leaned up and hugged him, "Never, Kai. Never."

He never hugged back. You're giving me mixed messages, Kai. You wanna break up with me or not?

I nuzzled him, "At least tell me. Tell me I love you. You haven't been telling me lately."

"... I love you, Takao."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. I love you too..."

"... Which is why we need a break."

A... A break?

"Y-You breaking up with me." I stated and hugged him tighted, "P-Please don't I-I don't wanna leave you. Remember what I said? Please don't leave me again. I-I love you too much..."

"I can do anything I want with you... As long as I don't leave you again." He stated.

I nodded, "Please..."

Silence.

He laid down next to me. I snuggled up next to him. I surely wasn't hoping to let him go. I never plan to let him go. Never. I hope we'd stay together forever.

"I love you." I murmured.

We laid there 'till we fell alseep.

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

"Takao! Wake up! You're going to school!" Yelled my brother, obviously trying to wake me up.

I groaned, "Nii-san. Not now."

"Takao! You're late for school!" He yells.

I sat up quickly, catching that, "What!? Oh, that's right!"

I got up quickly and got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed off.

**X-X-X-X**

I still pretended to sleep so my friends wouldn't worry. Still though. What was last night all about? Kai wasn't even with me this morning, so he must've left sometime after I fell asleep. At least I got a decent night sleep. My heart feels relieved all of a sudden. Could it be that Kai was right? Could it be that I'm really starting to doubt myself? Or is it that Kai is wrong, and that I'm perfectly fine? How is it possible? How could I doubt myself when the answer is clearly in front of me. I know I love Kai, and I plan on staying with him forever.

So, why is it that I feel relieve right now? Could it be true that I'm doubting myself?

"_Now, lemme tell you now, the mind could be uniqe in everyway. Our eyes could clearly see these colors, right? Well, we don't know if that's actually true or not. For example, our blood. For all we know, our blood could actually be blue, and not red. Our mi-_"

Huh. That's interesting. Could my mind truly lie? Am I really seeing Kai as he is right now?

Or is that a lie too?

The bell rang.

I sighed, and I stood up. Deciding to head to the next class.

"You lied to me, Takao." Murmured Hitomi.

I looked at her, "What? How?"

"For one, you got up after the bell rang. Also, you weren't snoring." She said, glaring at me.

I frowned, "I didn't lie to you last time, Hitomi. I didn't actually hear the teacher, nor did I hear the bell last time. So, I was asleep."

"Sometimes you go into deep thought, and never hear a thing." She said, crossing her arms, "You might've lied."

I froze, not sure how to respond to that.

Silence. The class is gone.

I shook my head to snap out of it, "Never mind, I'm sorry, alright? Now, I gotta get to class."

I ignored anything Hitomi says, and went straight to the next class.

I feel bad.

Very bad.

**X-X-X-X**

_Fire._

_I hear fire. I also smell it, but I don't see it._

_Why am I in fire?_

_"Takao!"_

_Is that... Kai...?_

_"Takao!"_

_I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a place where there is fire everywhere. The sky is red, and there's barely any land where the fire isn't touching. Where am I? Am I in... Hell?_

_"Takao!"_

_No. Kai!_

_I started to run along a path surrounded by fire. The path was blue. I ran until the voice got closer._

_"Takao!"_

_I stopped to see my friends and family. They were trapped in the fire. No. Everyone!_

_"Everyone!" I yelled, "Can you hear me?"_

_They didn't hear me, and continued to panic, trying to find a way out. No. Everyone. I looked for a way to get into that circle, for it was getting smaller._

_"Takao!"_

_"I'm here, guys!" I yelled, even though they couldn't hear me._

_Wait. Someone's missing. Hitomi, Kyoujuu, Rei, Max, Grampa, Daichi, Hitoshi..._

_Kai! Where's Kai!?_

_"Takao." Breathed a voice behind me._

_I turned around only for me to be pushed into the fire._

_This time, everyone noticed._

_"Takao! No!"_

_I closed my eyes, and I burned. Why Kai? Why? I let the tears fall._

_Silence._

_"You'll be gone by then..." He mouthed._

_Nothing._

_I am nothing._

_Kai._

_Am I really gone...?_

**X-X-X-X**

I winced when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, waking up.

"Takao... You're crying..." Breathed Max in front of me.

Silence.

A dream.

It was just a dream.

What does it mean though?

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued**

* * *

**Alright, updated on time! Looks like I'm ahead of schedule! I promised myself I'd updatew this story _every week_! If you're interested, then please review! I hope you enjoyed this story so far!**


	5. Chap 4

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** PoV change.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_You,  
For you.  
When you're on the edge and falling off,  
It's All Over._"

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV**

After that nightmare in class, Max would not leave me alone until I tell him. Unfortunately, I don't feel like telling him, and I'm stuck with Max because of it.

"Come on! Tell me what's wrong! Don't ignore me, Takao!" He said, sighing.

I looked at him, "Ask Hitomi. She knows."

"I don't wanna ask her. I wanna ask you." He whined.

I frowned, "Why don't you wanna ask her?"

He froze. Silence.

He fiddled a bit, causing me to raising en eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"I-It's just that you're easier to talk to then Hitomi." He murmured, face turning red.

I blinked, "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Y-Yes, b-but..." He paused.

Ohhh. Max. I get it. I smiled, "Do you have a crush on her?"

"What! No! I mean-! Takao!" He stammered.

I chuckled, "It's okay that you do. I maybe gay, but that doesn't mean I don't approve of my friends going out with girls. Go on. Go talk to her."

"Oh... Well, if you say so." He murmured, and walked off, forgetting about the nightmare in class.

I sighed in relief, and left to head home. I am grounded, after all.

**X-X-X-X**

I sighed once I'm home. Well, I could always lay down. My dream caused me not to sleep for a long while now. I decided to lay down.

Silence.

No one was here to greet me. Where's grandpa? Where's Hitoshi? I got up and looked around the house. Huh. They're not home. I'm left here alone. In the house. I winced when I hand touched my shoulder. Or, I'm not alone. I grabbed my kendo.

"It's alright." Whispered a smooth voice, "It's just me."

I froze, "... Kai."

"Hn. Max told everyone you had a nightmare in class. Care to tell me?" He said.

I still held my kendo tightly as I began to shake. Why am I treating Kai an enemy? He's a friend... Isn't he?

I shook my head, "N-No. I can't."

Silence.

His grip on my shoulder tighten as my grip on my kendo. Am I really that scared of Kai? Or is it what he said true?

I winced again when he patted my shoulder, "I just wanna talk about it, alright? Not right now, at least."

"Hn." He replied, and stood up.

Silence.

I loosen the grip on my kendo, and I sighed in relief. Maybe because I know that I'm grounded. Maybe that's why I want Kai away. However, I don't want him away to a point where he doesn't go away forever. I stood up, "Why are you here?"

"Your family is gone, obviously." He stated, "Family time without you."

I sadly looked down. That's right. They go once every two weeks. Normally without me because I'm usually gone with my friends. Now that I'm grounded, I can't even see them. I can't even visit them. I get grounded often, but not when it comes to family time. Hell, Hitoshi got to go with them, and he's grounded too. Now. Now I'm here. Alone. Completely alone.

I fell to my knees, "I see."

Silence.

I felt the hand on my shoulder again, this time, I didn't wince, or tighten my grip on my kendo, or anything. I just welcomed the feeling. I leaned onto him, knowing he'd be there. I even let go of my kendo completely to show that I don't see him as an enemy anymore. I didn't think he was an enemy. I'm just... Just confused.

"You wondering why your body sees me as an enemy?" He asked.

I blinked. How did he...?

"It's because it's tired of the abuse. Your heart and mind controls the outcome of your body." He explained.

I looked up to see his face for the first time. I haven't seen his eyes in a while. I leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't long for...

"Takao!" Another voice yelled.

I froze, recognizing that voice. I pulled away to see Hitomi there, hands on her hips.

I sighed. Great. Just great. She's gonna end up telling my family that Kai's been here. Then again, she's here to.

So is Rei.

So is Max.

I frowned, "What...!?"

"We decided to visit you, Takao, only to find you with Kai here." Answered Rei, grinning.

I grinned back, "Great! I was feeling lonely."

"We figured." Said Max, chuckling lightly.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"So, how long that we have 'till your family gets back?" Asked Rei, smiling too.

I leaned onto Kai, "Tonight around 7. I thing that's when they get home, unless they forgot something."

"Well, lets hang out!" Cheered Max, and held up a bag, "I brought snacks!"

I nodded, "That's great! Thank you guys. You're the best."

"I won't tell your family if that's what else you're worried about." Said Hitomi, sighing, "Max asked me to be here."

I looked at Max and grinned, "You didn't."

"I did." He said, chuckling lightly, "She's so cool!"

I highfived him, "Alright, Max!"

"Lets get this over with before I change my mind." Hitomi stated, blushing slight, "Or else I will tell."

I looked up to Kai to fine him staring into space. I decided to let him knowing he doesn't like to be interuppted when deep into thought. I leaned on him as we started to talk. It's been a while since we hung out together. Without Daichi, nor Kyoujuu isn't the same, but with the main people here... It's almost like the good ol' times. The days we spent as a team. BBA. We were perfect. We were... Best friends. I love these people, and losing them would be the last thing in my mind.

Then I remembered my dream.

I winced when Kai shook me. I gave him a confused look. He frowned, "You spaced out."

"Can I talk to you, Kai? Alone?" Asked Rei, giving me a concerned look.

I watched as Kai stood up and left, following Rei into the kitchen. I looked at Max and Hotomi as they were talking. As if they didn't notice a thing. All of a sudden, I feel left out. I feel lonely watching Max and Hotomi talking. Sure, I'm their friend, but they're also together as a couple. They're my best friends. I almost feel jealous. I continued to watch as Max and Hitomi talk. They have a lot in commen, I see. They were meant to be together, so I shouldn't interfer. I remained silent as they talked, laughed, and enjoy each others company.

Unlike Kai and I.

Unlike them, they get alone.

We don't.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Kai and Rei walked into the kitchen, remaining silent until they were out of earshot. The nekojin gave off a serious look letting Kai know this was a serious matter. However, the former captain doesn't seem to like this one bit. He could tell it's about Takao.

"Are you aware that Takao has wine in his room?" Asked Rei, starting off with the most obvious question to Kai.

He glanced at the entrance of the kitchen, "Of course. Just get to the point."

"I'm just asking." Rei replied holding up defensive hands, "I'm concerned about him, alright? I wanna ask if he's been acting more weirder then usual. He obviously lied to his friends, and he even had a nightmare in class today. He obviously has something bothering him, and he's not asking for help."

Kai listened to Rei, but he also listened for Takao, the subject at the matter he personally wanted to avoid, "Takao's being quiet. He must've spaced out again."

"Again...? Has he been spacing out lately?" Asked Rei, confused.

Kai sighed, and leaned back, crossing his arms, "... Well, he's been going into deep thought lately. He's been... Obssessive."

"Obssessive...? Over you?" Rei asked, wondering if it has to do with their relationship.

Kai glanced at the entrance again, "I'm afraid if I break up with him, he'll take it harder then what happened almost 4 months ago."

Silence.

"It's your relationship, is it." Rei stated, eyeing Kai wide-eyed, "Takao has been lying to us because of your relationship... It's you, isn't it?"

Kai glared at Rei, but remained silent.

"I don't get it." Breathed Rei, taking this in, "Takao lied to us. He tells me he bought that wine for his grandfather..."

Kai sighed. He decided to not let Rei finish, "Stop, Rei. Just stop. It has nothing to do with our relationship."

Silence.

"Then... Why'd he buy wine?" Rei asked, confused.

Kai sighed, "Okay, fine. That one was for me, but other then that... Nothing else is wrong with our relationship."

Silence.

"You're... Joking, right?" Rei asked, not beliving him.

Kai sighed, "Of course."

"Don't joke like that. You're not the type to joke." Said Rei, sighing, "You're more serious.,

Kai looked out, "Anyways. I don't know. I haven't been paying attention to Takao, other then when he's spacing out."

"I see. Then what about earlier?" Asked Rei.

Kai looked at the other, all of a sudden tense, "What...?"

"You were telling Takao about something. Something about the body and mind... What'd you mean?" Asked Rei, watching him.

Silence.

Kai sighed, "He's confused, Rei. If you saw earlier, he was tence."

"Tence, Kai? You're not making any sens-Of course not." Rei started but sighed. He knows how Kai speaks riddles sometimes. Rei normally understands Kai sometimes, and rarely gets frustrated. However, since it concerns Takao's behavor and lies, he's been thinking a whole lot lately, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Kai took notice, and smirked. Slightly amused, "Rei, you're frustrated."

Said nekojin froze, realizing what Kai stated is true.

Kai scoffed, "Don't worry about Takao and I. What goes between us will work out. I'm sure things will get better eventually."

"You sure?" Rei asked.

Kai looked away, "Hn. I'll talk to Takao. Max'll probably notice and get worried."

Rei remained silent as he watched the other walk off to talk. Although Kai is the silent type, he does only talk when needed to. However, Kai was right. Rei has been stressed lately because of what happened.

...

If Kai said he'd take care of it, he's gonna take care of it. Rei walked out and followed him only to see Kai keeling by Takao, whispering in his ear, Takao looking very tense and scare. Rei frowned, not use to seeing Takao like that.

The bluenet stood up and turned only to see Rei there, and he grinned... However, it looked forced to the nekojin, "Oh, hey, Rei! How's Mao, lately?"

"H-Huh?" Asked Rei, completely off-guard by the question.

Takao chuckled lightly, "I just wanna make sure, alright?"

"Well, that was out of the blue." Murmured Rei, and he sighed, "Of course. Anyways, Mao, I guess, is doing perfectly fine."

The bluenet blinked, "Well that's good."

"Why'd you ask a question like that out of the blue, Takao?" Asked Max who was next to the bluenet.

Takao looked at Max, still having that forced grin to the nekojin, "Oh, well, I got curious, alright? Don't worry about it."

"Takao, are you feeling alright?" Asked Rei, hoping to get an answer out of him.

However, the bluenet froze. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. Sure, he could just say that he's perfectly alright, but instead... He felt sick all of a sudden. He immediately ran to the bathroom.

Silence.

They got up to listen to what Takao had to say.

**X-X-X-X  
Takao's PoV**

Sick. I feel sick. Oh gosh, why didn't I even answer Rei's question, huh? Why didn't I just lie and say that I'm perfectly fine. Instead, here I am, gutting all my breakfast out, and lunch too. Why did this all of a sudden happen? Is it because of the wine? Oh no, it can't be, can it?

"Takao? Are you okay in there? You sound sick!" Exclaimed Max through the closed door of the bathroom.

Once I feel it won't come up for a while, I panted to catch my breath, "... I-I... I don't know."

Silence.

Oh, here we go again. I lost more of my lunch again.

...

I heard someone open the door and closed it behind them. He walked up to me and grabbed my pony-tail, "Ow! Wha!? Why'd you do that!? Don't tug so hard!"

"It's long." Murmured a far too familiar soothing voice, leaning over to whisper, "You shouldn't get this disgusting stuff in your hair."

I froze. Before I could say another word, I lost more of my lunch. Well, what looks like the last of it.

Silence.

"Takao." Breathed the voice again, I shivered since he's actually breathing in my ear, "You're shaking."

I looked down to see that I am. Lemme guess, I'm scared, right? Of course, that can't be true. Once my stomach settles, I sat down. More like he pulled me to his lap, but more or less sat down.

Silence.

"What's goin' on in there!? It's all of a sudden silent!" Yelled Max, obviously worried for me.

I groaned, "I'm okay now... I-I'm done."

They opened the door and all of a sudden flooded in. For one thing, I was with my friends in the bathroom. Next, I'm in the living room with them. I was feeling better after what recently happened. I'm glad they just decided to drop it, and not ask questions. Of course, they may already know.

I looked at the time, "... Grampa would be home soon. So would nii-san too."

"Oh, you're right." Max said, looking at the time, "We don't want to extend your grounding time. See you in school, Takao."

"I'll see you tonight." Whispered Kai who held me the entire time. I sighed. Tonight huh?

They all stood up, and waved before actually leaving me alone again.

Silence.

I decided to clean up. I decided to leave no evidence behind that my friends were ever here. If my grandfather ever notices any details, he's probably add another week, or month. For one thing though, I'm glad my friends are willing to break rules just to see me, or else I'd feel very lonely. Trust me, it's worse when I'm alone with Kai. Kai and I maybe together as a couple, but that doesn't mean we get along. Kai and I often argue when we disagree on something. Sure, most couples would find arging fun, but now-a-days, they are starting to get dull, and it ends up leading to worse fights... It's what most people all abuse, but... I disagree with that.

People has their own ways of showing affections.

Kai shows it differently then others.

Once I finished cleaning the dojo, I decided to sleep the rest of the time 'till my family arrives. Sleep. One of my favorite pass imes besides eating and spending time with Kai. We'd usually cuddle, or at least make-out. Of course, our comfort zone depends on our mood. For example, we can both go all the way. However, if one of us gets uncomfortable, then we tend to talk, cuddle, or make-out... Or all three.

We do have our interesting moments.

**X-X-X-X  
Kai's PoV**

Once outside, I waited 'till his family gets home. They never notice me, so the advantage would be to listen in to what they're saying. I sat outside and listened in.

"Huh. Where is Takao? He better not me outside!"

"I'll go check to see if he's in his room."

"Alright, looks clean here. Huh. Looks like he cooked a meal by himself. He didn't burn the dojo down I see."

"Grampa. He's asleep in his room."

"Don't wake him then."

I frowned. Asleep. I see. Once I found out where Takao was, I waited for a bit listening in to what they're talking about. However, once mention got my interest.

"Grampa. I'm worried about Takao. He's completely obsessed about Kai, you know... His boyfriend?" Said Hitoshi. He's concerned huh? What kind of brother is he? He left Takao alone with his grandfather for 9 years to a point where Takao couldn't recognize him when they meet again. Now here he is 'concerned' about him when he didn't even care before?

"Oh, it's just a phase he's going through. He'd be back to normal in no time." Said his grandfather.

Silence.

"But Grampa... He's been at it for 2 straight years now. I don't think it'll end anytime soon. His obsession could lead to him being alone, or worse." Said Hitoshi.

I stopped listening from where on out and simply waited 'till they went off to bed.

Our relationship is none of their concern. I told Rei that.

**X-X-X-X**

I waited an hour after all the lights went out and walked inside. I walked straight into Takao's room and keeled down to shake him. However, as soon as I grabbed him, he cringed. Another nightmare, huh? I continued to shake him 'till he opened his eyes.

His eyes were usually a beautiful shade of blue. Quiet normal. However, they've been so distant lately.

I hated seeing that.

He looked up at me and blinked, "Oh, hi... Kai."

"You had a nightmare." I stated.

He cringed, "You knew?"

"Hn." I stood up, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here."

He softly smiled, "Okay."

He closed his eyes. Slowly going to sleep.

Silence.

Once I heard him snoring, I stood up and left him. I gotta finish that cleaning tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright, I think it's going to be Kai's PoV from here-on-out ( until I say so )! So, I think I'll change the summary up a bit. Oh, and BTW, I'm gonna skip next week's update because I'm on a HUGE writers block for this fic. I know what to write, I just don't know how to put it. So, if you won't mind, I'll skip next week. Now, things will be different from here-on-out because it's Kai's PoV. I intend to finish this fic, and I will.**


	6. Chap 5

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** PoV change.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_I know what runs through your blood,  
You do this all in vein...  
Because of you,  
My mind is always racing..._"

**X-X-X-X  
Kai's PoV**

Since yesterday, everyone's been acting like nothing happened yesterday and went on with their lives. Takao went to school like normal, so did Hiromi and Max. However, Hiromi's been bitchin' about Takao lying to her in class and Max has been complaining that Takao had yet another nightmare, but tricked him into seeing Hiromi again. After this, Rei comfirmed that Takao's been acting weird.

_Ring ring._

Ring ring.

I'm at my house, and my phone is ringing. I sighed and answered the phone, "Who is it?"

"_Oh my! Do you answer all your calls like that, Kai?_" Asked the voice on the other line.

I rubbed the temples of my forehead. This idiot. "What the hell do you want, Ivanov?"

"_I just wanted to as if you'd come over! I'll be over here in Japan for a while now, then I'll be heading back to Russia! Can't we go together?_" He asked. I could practically hear him smirking on the other line.

I frowned, "No. I don't intend to return back to my home contrary."

"_Don't wanna leave your boyfriend, Kinomiya, huh?_" He asked, snickering in the other line, "_Don't worry. I completely understand. It's just a joke, Kai._"

I frowned, "I don't wanna come over nor do I wanna talk to you."

"_Aww, is angry because he can't see his boyfriend?_" Coo'ed Yuriy, completely laughing, "_I heard Kinomiya is grounded, so you can't see him! Come on, just for a little while?_"

"No." I stated, and hung up.

Silence.

That's right. I use to call Takao by his family name, and not by his given one. Kinomiya is his family name, while Takao is his given one. Kinomiya Takao. Yuri is so annoying, he actually thinks we're '_friends_', and that he claims he use to know me back in Russia. No, he only knew my family's reputation. Hiwatari were known because we're rich, and because we own a blading company.

Silence.

A lot of people claim that the Hiwatari family were cruel and heartless. While I use to be like that, they're wrong. They only know me because I'm the company owner's grandson, and currently in jail for his stupid mistakes that can never be forgiven. Takao was the one who changed me. I betrayed him a couple times, and yet he still forgives me and still sees me as his friend. Believe it or not, I just saw him as my one and only best friend. He maybe annoying and a completely jerk sometimes, he actually has a kind heart. He even saved me a couple times from the stupid mistakes I use to make.

Silence.

Now-a-days, I've been doing even stupider mistakes, and Takao can't save me now. He's too busy trying to keep himself together from my causes. That's right. Lately we've been arguing. While this is normal for us to other people, we've been getting worse being people's backs.

We're currently in an abusive relationship.

Takao doesn't exactly want people to find out due to fear of them seperating us. So, I help him out by lying for him. I decided to head out. Since I turned 18, I've inherited my grandfather's fortune and his mansion along with it. Since he rarely uses it, it's dusty, dirty, and there's rats everywhere. The passed few days I've been spending my time hiring people to clean it up so that way it's presentable to the public.

Understanding Takao, he'd be too lazy to clean it, so I decided to hire a maid and butler to the mansion too. Although he told me he wanted to clean it himself, I kind of doubted that. He is actually the kind to leave a mess alone unless told. Although, last night we left a big mess. His family never once noticed that we were there. So, Takao must've cleaned up our mess.

Silence.

He must've changed. People change over the years, I guess. I walked over to then entrance gates to the mansion.

It'll be a while before Takao actually moves in with me, so I guess I'll take my time then.

I decided to walk through the gates and look around. Looks good so far. It looks like half the work is done. That means it'll take another three weeks to finish this work. I decided to call the men who are working on the mansion.

"_If you're gonna call us everyday, then why don't we spend our nights in that mansion of yours?_" Asked one of the men, clearly irritated.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I could let you, but my boyfriend wouldn't approve."

"_Seriously!?_" He asked, clearly shocked. I don't know if he's shocked that I approve, or that I'm gay. Most likely the gay part.

I glanced at the dusty couches, "I approve, but my boyfriend wouldn't. He's the jealous type, you know."

"_Well, who's your boyfriend then? I'd like to talk to him._" He said in a calm voice. However, I could tell he's irritated too.

I smirked, "Kinomiya Takao. I'm his boyfriend, Hiwatari Kai."

Silence.

"_On second thought, I'm glad you call everyday, Mr. Hiwatari. We'll be there in a minute._" He said, and then he hung up.

I chuckled and also hung up, "Good."

Takao Kinomiya is well known. He's been a champion for three years straight. I'm his well known rival, Kai Hiwatari. We've been fighting along side each other, and against each other. We were legendary. We were powerful among the sport, beyblading. I'd say though, Seiryuu fits him perfectly. His blues eyes glow among this spirit as he blades.

Silence.

Time to prepare. I'm gonna clean up our room. That's the only thing I do now. I keep the other men out of our room, so that way it'll be perfect. I left a list to what to leave alone so that way I'd get it myself.

Takao may've doubted me, but I changed too.

**X-X-X-X**

It was getting late, and It was time for my usual routine. Once I finished with the finishing touches, I walked out, dismissed everyone, and locked down the mansion for the night. I walked down the street towards Takao's dojo only to be stopped by a familiar grey-haired jerk. It's Takao's brother, Hitoshi.

He glared at me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to my house." I stated, obviously lying.

He crossed his arms, "Show me then. Show me that you were not lying."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Hitoshi is gonna walked me home. Well, looks like I'll go the other route to my house. I walked off with him following me, glaring at me.

**X-X-X-X**

I walked home to my house, and I turned around to glare at Hitoshi, "There. Here is my house. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Humph." He huffed, "I got something to say. If you ever bug my brother again, then you will not see him again. I know how Hiwatari is, and your blood is just as cold as it says."

I glared. I don't want to be bothered. So, I ignored him and walked inside.

Silence.

I sighed. Looks like visiting Takao tonight would be later then usual. He'd probably be sad.

I decided to wait an hour before heading to Takao's house.

**X-X-X-X**

Once I got there, everyone was still asleep. I walked inside, and walked into Takao's room. I began to shake him. He cringed again when I touched him. He opened his eyes tiredly.

Silence.

"What did you do today, Takao?" I asked.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, "I... I didn't do anything new today. I lied to my friends again."

"Hn." I said.

He looked up at me and softly smiled, "You're here later then usual. What happened to you?"

"Your brother." I replied, knowing he'd understand.

He nodded, "Ahh, that's why."

Takao knows I don't get along with his brother, Hitosho, so he knows how much fights we get into. We barely have an understanding unlike Takao and I. I could see that Takao's family ( especially Takao ) are all stuborn. They tend to stick with that they know, and they're also fighters. They're also well known for the dojo they live in. They have expert knowlege of swordsmanship. Kendo skills. Takao was about to attack me before though.

However, scaring Takao while he's holding a kendo isn't a good idea. Trust me. Rei did that, and regreted it.

He told me.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Normal PoV**

_A certain chinese nekojin decided to visit his close friend, Takao, today. He normally remembers what days Takao is busy with his grandfather, and what days he's just lounging around. Today is one of those days where he's busy with his grandfather, and hopefully helps him out when he's through. Although he never seen Takao '**busy**', he decided that maybe he'd see how he's '**busy**'. It's hard to believe though, since Takao is normally the kind of guy that lounges around all day, and won't do anything unless told._

_So, he decided to watch for himself._

_Once inside, he heard cries of battle throughout the dojo. Of course. Takao's grandfather must be teaching today, which explains half of Takao's '_

_**busy**' time. However, he could still be lounging around. So, the nekojin remained quiet as he walked towards the cries._

_However, one stuck out the most. A voice._

_"Now, hold your pose like this. That's it. Now you gotta remain focus, and make sure your kendo is held tightly in your hands, like this."_

_That's Takao's voice! The chinese nekojin couldn't believe it, that Takao was seriously teaching the class!? Where is his grandpa? Isn't he in there with him?_

_Rei decided to walk in quietly. He couldn't believe it. He watched as he sees Takao showing a boy how to hold a kendo. He quietly walked up to him._

_"Alright, first off, the main thing about swordsmanship is focus." Takao said, obviously he didn't notice his black-haired friend walking in, "You gotta remain calm and make sure you don't lose focus. If you do, then you might lose the battle altogether. Now, here's an example of-"_

_He yelped when a hand touched his shoulder, and swinged his kendo directly at his friend's head. Said friend yelped in pain, and winced back once the kendo made impact to his head._

_"Oww! Takao!" He yells._

_Once Takao realized what he'd done, be immediately became concerned, "Oh Rei! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to attack you like that! I-It's just that you scared me, and-"_

_"-It's alright, Takao. That was a mistake." Rei replied._

_Takao wasn't convinved, "Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure, Takao." He said, smiling to reasure him he's alright. However, he didn't convince him because something warm and wet ran down his forehead._

_The bluenet saw this, and gasped, "Rei! I could've killed you! Y-You're bleeding!"_

_"With a wooden stick?" Asked Rei, and felt his forehead. Shit. He IS bleeding._

_"Here you go!" Said one of the students, holding up a cloth for him._

_Rei took it, "Thank you."_

_Silence._

_As Rei dabbed his forehead, he grinned at the students, showing his fangs, "Here's a lesson for you children: Don't scare this teacher while he's holding a kendo. He might do to you what he did to me."_

_Everyone but Takao and Rei laughed. The black-haired nekojin looked at Takao, "That's real focus there though. You didn't even notice me walk in. So, you're teaching these students perfectly well."_

_"Well, I always watch Grampa teach, and I often practice with him. I take his place when he's rather sleeping, lazy, or out. He's currently sleeping." Takao said, blushing at Rei's complement._

_Rei chuckled lightly, "Well, I just came to visit you, Takao, since I heard this was one of your busy days. I just wanted to come and help today, since I have nothing better to do."_

_"Well that's very nice of you, Rei." Said the bluenet, grinning, "Then, do you think we could hang-out after?"_

_Rei nodded, "Sure. That sounds great."_

_After practice, they hung-out. They even invited Max, Kai, Kyoujuu, Hitomi, and Daichi to hang out too. Rei explained everything. At first they couldn't believe it, but seeing the dry blood on Rei's forhead and cloth that Rei apparently kept, they eventually believed him. They sometimes joked about it, and laughed it off. Takao never felt more embarrassed, and covered it up by acting as grouchy as Kai. Of course, he was obviously joking too._

_They were close friends, after all, hanging out together._

_However, this took place before Takao asked Kai out, and eventually turned into a big mess._

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback, Kai's PoV**

Takao can be good with kids because he acts like a child himself. He tends to talk with them perfectly. He also tends to entertain them, and he could be responible if he wanted to. He's kind-hearted, and that just proves he's just as good with kids then he usually appears. Dispite him fighting with Daichi who is 3-years younger then him, he actually shows he's good with kids.

Silence.

I looked over to see Takao hugging up on me. I didn't realize I sat down and I didn't feel him hugging up on me. At least he knows not to mess with me when I go into deep thought, but sometimes it gets too silent when I want to hear his voice.

He's shaking. I leaned down to whisper, "You're shaking."

He froze.

I pet his midnight blue-hair which was currently down. He usually has his long hair in a ponytail, so it's actually kind of pretty. It's actually pretty soft and silky too. He takes care of himself very well. So much like a girl, but he's pretty tough too. Hince his championship title at beyblade. Three times in a row. I get so jealous, but that's in the past now. Of course, we're still rivals. We just don't show it all that much now-a-days.

Silence.

I sighed, "Takao. You need to go back to sleep. You're grounded, remember? Also, you need to go to school tomorrow. I refuse to go out with an idiot."

"I am an idiot to you, aren't I?" He asked, looking up at me with a playful pout.

I sighed, "Yes, but you can be smart when you want to. Now, go to sleep. I'll be here 'till you fall sleep."

"Fine." He murmured, and hugging me tightly.

Silence.

Once I heard him snoring, I tried to pry him off. Well, ain't this great. I eventually did, but I stopped before I even got the chance to leave.

He was crying.

"Why...?" He murmured in his sleep, "Why Kai?"

He's having a nightmare about me. Guessing it's about me breaking up with him.

"It burns." He sobbed.

Silence.

What burns? Just what the hell is he dreaming about?

He didn't say anymore, so I left him for tonight.

I'll ask tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**Ehh, don't expect anymore Yuriy Ivanov ( Tala Valkov ). I mean, I've heard of the guy, but I've never even seen him. So, I don't know his actual personality. So, yeah. He'll only appear in calls ( on Kai's PoV ), and he'll be mentioned here and there. That's about it though. Oh, and I thought I'd lighten the mood up with that flashback since this fic is getting darker and darker.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this story so far.**


	7. Chap 6

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character insanity. Character death. Use of drugs and alcohol. I guess that's it. If there's more, then I'll add more in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't all.

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_And it gets under my skin,  
To see you giving in,  
And now your trip begins,  
But it's all over for-  
-It's All Over for..._"

**X-X-X-X  
Kai's PoV**

I decided to walk up to Takao's school once school was over. You could say, I'm picking him up. However, he knows I only do that when I want to talk to him. He should remember that by now. Once things got settled, I walked up to him 5 miniutes after he walked out.

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey there, Kai. Here to pick me up?"

"Yeah." I simply said.

I looked at Max who was right behind him, "Gotta leave, Max! Kai is here to pick me up!"

"Call when you get home, alright? I'm sure you're not grounded from that, right?" He asked.

"Of course! Talk to ya later, Maxie!" He yelled, and Max walked off.

He looked at me, "So, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Like I said, he knows. He's been with me long enough to know. I looked at him, "There is. Walk with me."

"Okay..." He nodded.

Silence.

I looked up to Takao, "I wanna ask you about your nightmares lately."

"N-Nightmares?" He asked, looking at me with disbelief.

I glared, "Yes, your nightmares. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He yells, "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

I looked straight ahead, "Hn."

"I trust you because you have this aura about you. You don't talk all that much, so I share almost everything with you. When people know you, they know they can trust you." He said, sadly smiling, "I feel so lucky to have you, Kai. You're the greatest."

Silence.

Well, ain't that something? Leave it to Takao to point out something great about you. I sighed, "If you really trust me and care for me, then you would tell me about your nightmares."

He cursed under his breath. He thought he could sweet talk me out of there, huh? He should know I'm smarter then that. He should know he couldn't get away from me that easily. Sure, Takao can be smart when it comes to beyblading, but nothing else. I have total control.

I have total power.

He sighed, giving up, "Fine, I'll tell you. I just don't how to put it."

He stopped walking for a moment to listen to his nightmare.

Silence.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Okay. Here I am, I'm in this placed filled with fire. I keep thinking that I am in hell for some reason. I could be, since there is fire everywhere I look, except a few islands and paths to get to those islands. However, those paths are blue. I keep hearing familiar voices call out my name though. So, I follow them..."

I frowned. So far, I don't like where this is going.

He paused, thinking how he'd put the rest, "... It turns out they were my friends and family. Max, Rei, Hitomi, Kyoujuu, Daichi, Grampa, and Hitoshi. They were trapped among a ring of fire. I called out to them, but they couldn't hear me. So, I looked for another way, but..."

Silence.

I rose an eyebrow, "But...?"

"Someone was missing from the ring. I tried looking for that person only to be pushed into the fire by him..." He looked at me, betrayal in his eyes, "... H-He's very dear to me."

I frowned, knowing who he's talking about.

"That was when my friends and family noticed me. However, it was too late..." He finished.

Silence.

"You seriously think that I would hurt you again, Takao!?" I yelled, seriously pissed.

He looked at me, "What?"

"I left almost 4 months ago because I kept hurting you to a point that you were at your breaking point! I left so that way I couldn't hurt you again! Now, if you're gonna be an idiot and think that I'm seriously gonna hurt you again, then you must be the biggest idiot that I've evern known! I'm almost ashamed that I'm ever dating you...!"

He gave off a hurt look, "But Kai..."

"Didn't '_but Kai_' me! I'm not finished yet!" I yelled, glaring at him, "You seriously think that after all that time away from each other, you'd think I left you for another reason, right!? You would think that I left because I broke up with you, right!? That I went to see some else!"

He frowned, "That's not it!"

"Then what did you do while I was away!?" I yelled. I bet he seriously didn't care.

"I... I locked myself in my room with barely food or water." He said, backing up a bit.

I froze.

Silence.

He shook his head, as if getting a thought out of his head, "Sure, what they said while you were gone were true, but I love you. I surely don't want to leave you at all."

So, he locked himself in his room while I was away those passed three months.

I think I know what's wrong.

I looked away, "Takao, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He asked, giving a confused look, "I told you, I forgive you."

I sighed, "That's not what I was apologizing about, Takao..."

"Then what...? No matter what it is, I forgive you. Hell, if you robbed a bank or murdured someone, I still wouldn't care. I love you... Too much to even leave." He said, softly smiling.

"That's what I was afraid of." I murmured, "Takao... I'm apologizing because..."

"Yes?" He asked, eyeing me with slight fear.

Silence.

"Never mind." I murmured, "I'm apologizing for no reason what so ever. That was seriously a waste of time."

"Will you at least give me a hint?" He asked.

I sighed, "Hn."

"Well... Will you at least walk me home, then?" He asked, "I don't want to walk home alone again. I've been feeling lonely again."

I looked away, "Hn."

I followed as we walked over to Takao's dojo.

**X-X-X-X**

Once I dropped Takao off, I left to finish my work at the mansion. I didn't call the men today, and just did our room. However, I really started to doubt if I even want to finish this mansion. Ever since my discovery this afternoon, I really started to dislike myself even more for what I did to Takao. Sure, we knew we were in a abusive relationship before, but I'd always torture Takao everynight before. However, I knew he was to a breaking point so, I left to heal his wounds.

However, the wounds got worse. They formed a scar to our relationship.

I seriously did break Takao.

Now, he's clinging onto me like I wouldn't be there tomorrow.

I seriously broke Takao. I knew it. I knew something was wrong, but I thought I wouldn't get the straight answer right away from him telling me something he did. I didn't think I'd break him to a point where he'd cling onto me. Takao is someone special, and he does fight a lot. However, I never thought I'd see him so broken. So out of it because I always seemed to abuse him.

I'd always make sure I didn't break Takao while abusing him back then. I didn't want to lose him. However, I was abusing him to a point where he was literally bleeding, so I left. I left thinking maybe it'll give Takao some time to heal. Give him time to recover from my abuse.

However, the opposite happened.

I ended up breaking him when I left. I ended up breaking him by simply leaving. Simply by walking out the door and leaving Japan for three months. Three whole freakin' months. I return, thinking he's alright since he literally ran up to me and hugged me.

However, I was stupid.

I didn't see how broken he was when he hugged me. I didn't see how much to took to push his limit, and drive him completely insane.

It just drives me insane myself. It upsets me that I didn't actually see this sooner. If I would've known, then I would've done something sooner. Instead I abuse him somemore, and now... He won't leave me.

He wouldn't leave me at now.

What he said to me could've gave it away, but I didn't listen, and continued to abuse him. What he said. What he made me promised. I couldn't leave him, anyways.

"_You can do whatever you want to me... As long as you don't leave me again._"

Those were broken words he spoke. Broken words I didn't bother to see. Words that simply give in to me.

He completely gave in to me.

He completely gave in.

Takao... I'm sorry.

I finished with what I was cleaning and locked up for the night. I walked straight to Takao's dojo. Knowing these facts, I now know how Takao feels, and I'll see how he acts differently.

He may act his usual self, but now-a-days. He's different.

**X-X-X-X**

I went through the usual routine of waiting an hour, and walking inside to visit Takao at his usual time. He cringed again when I touched him. I know the meaning of those now, and his nightmare.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He softly smiled, "Kai... You're here."

"Takao..." I breathed. I sat down on his bed and he hugged me, holding me around the waist.

Silence.

If I break up with him, then he'd go insane. I just know that now. However, if I stay with him a little bit longer, he'd slowly grow insane. Either way wouldn't lead to a good ending. I don't want to break Takao's heart though anyways, so breaking up with him isn't an option.

"Kai...?" He asked.

I looked down to see him looking at me, "Hmm?"

"What was that all about what happened this afternoon? Y-You're not breaking up, are you? You still love me, don't you?" He asked, obvious fear in his voice.

Figures.

I sighed, and petted Takao's hair, "No, Takao. I'm not planning to for a while, now."

"Then tell me..." Said Takao, nuzzling my waist, "Why did you pick me up this afternoon? Were you just curious about my nightmare? Why the hell did you freeze when I told you what I did the passed three months you were gone? was I suppose to look for another? Was I suppose to-"

"-Damn it, Takao! No!" I yelled, not caring if I wake anyone up. "What happened during those three months... They're important to me. It was my fault that you're like this..." I pulled him up to hug him, "It's my fault..."

He was hesitant, but he hugged back, "Kai...? I-I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I locked myself in my room for three months, so It wasn't your fault-"

"-What's the reason you locked yourself in your room?" I asked, getting irritated with his dence nature.

He froze.

I pulled away, "Takao... I never should've left. However, if I would've stayed, then you would've been different by now."

He stayed like that, remaining silent.

I leaned onto him, "I'm not breaking up with you, but I'm not good for you. I'm probably not the one for you... Takao... I'm sorry."

He remained like that for a moment before I pulled away. I stood up, "I'm gonna pick you up again tomorrow. I still have something to talk about. Are you gonna come?"

"Of course." He said, giving me a sad look.

I sighed, "I'm staying with you 'till you fall asleep."

"Alright." He murmured, and laid down.

Silence.

Once I heard him snoring, I walked off and left. I ignored any whimper from his nightmares.

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

After school, I decided to pick him up. For some odd reason, I feel like I'm controling the outcome of this relationship. Like, I feel like I could just end it just like that. I'm not breaking up with him, yes, but part of me feels like I we need a break. We've been having problems lately, and I need to stay away from Takao for a while. I'd hate to see him acting like this because of me. He desurves better. Hitoshi would agree. It disappoints me to say this, but Hitoshi has been right all this time. I certainly don't want to hurt Takao, so I'm not saying that outloud.

"_Takao... I love you..._"

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Asked Hitomi, looking annoyed.

I turned to glare at her. I understand she goes to school here, but why the hell is she even talking me me. I decided to ignore her as Max came too, "Hn."

"Kai? Oh, if you're looking for Takao he didn't even go to school today. He got sick." Said Max, looking straight at me.

"What!?"

"Yeah, Takao got sick." Said Hitomi, rolling her eyes.

"Later!" Max said.

I glared at them as they walked away.

Why didn't anyone tell me!? Takao? Sick!? Why the hell would he be sick!? He seemed perfectly fine yesterday! I know if he's gonna be sick or not the next day, so if he was gonna be sick today, I would've known!

I growled in anger and walked off to clean up the mansion.

Tonight!

Tonight is the night I'll confront him!

I'm gonna see why he chose not to go to school and completely avoid me!

If he didn't want to talk to me...

He could've told me so!

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the late LATE update. Seriously, it's been a while since I've updated. Hell, I can't even remember the personalities of these characters, so I had to re-watch the series again to see which personality is which, geez. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... FOREVER. I should start updating soon though. Although it won't be once a week like last time, so I can't promise anything. So, if you like, you can scold me.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
